Warriors, The New Generation: Book 1
by Hawkstar of SkyClan
Summary: The forbbiden meeting of hawk and leaf will lead to the destruction of the clans." Starclan sends Morningpaw this strange prophecy, and she begins to suspect what it means... You can send me OC requests. Review if you can! Chapter one will be up soon.
1. Allegiances

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors (which is probably a good thing…)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A L L E G I A N C E S**

**SkyClan**

**Leader-** Falconstar- Large gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

**Deputy-** Rainstorm-Gray tom with green eyes.

Apprentice- Moonpaw

**Medicine Cat- **Lightstep- Cream-colored she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Apprentice-Morningpaw

**Warriors- **Fallentail- Brown tabby tom with orange eyes, has a non-moving tail.

Sandfeather- Pale ginger tom with leaf-green eyes.

Apprentice- Bluepaw

Moonflower- Silver tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Meadowstep- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Tawnyfang- Calico tom with gray eyes.

Apprentice- Redpaw

Reedstripe- Black and white tabby tom with blue eyes.

Featherstorm- Fluffy light gray she-cat with gray eyes.

Apprentice- Hawkpaw

Creamheart- Cream-colored tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice- Snowpaw

Fernshoot- Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices- **Hawkpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

Snowpaw- Fluffy white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Blizzardpaw- Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Bloompaw- Cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes.

Redpaw- Calico tom with golden eyes and ginger paws.

Bluepaw- Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes.

**Queens- **Heartfeather- Dark ginger she-cat with glowing green eyes, mother of Tawnyfang's kits.

Shadowfang- Black she-cat with dark brown eyes, mother of Reedstripe's kits.

**Kits- **Firekit- Warm colored tom with amber eyes. Mother- Heartfeather

Pyrokit- Warm colored tabby she-cat with bright orange eyes. Mother- Heartfeather

Lightkit- Cream-colored tom with green eyes. Mother- Shadowfang

Darkkit- Black she-cat with piercing blue eyes. Mother- Shadowfang

**Elders- **Thornfoot- Pale ginger tom with yellow eyes, has one lame paw.

Starspirit- Black she-cat with white eyes, is blind.

**GrassClan**

**Leader**- Barkstar- Dark brown tom with green eyes.

**Deputy- **Twiststep- Black and white tom with gray eyes.

Apprentice- Fallpaw

**Medicine Cat**- Redleaf- Russet colored tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice- Birdpaw

**OceanClan**

**Leader**- Shellstar- White she-cat with pale ginger patches and dark blue eyes.

Apprentice- Sandpaw

**Deputy- **Lilystep- Extremely pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat- **Pinkflower- Ginger she-cat with red eyes.

**SnowClan**

**Leader- **Whitestar- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy- **Iceclaw- White tom with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat- **Blackheart- Black tom with orange eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The first chapter will be uploaded soon. See ya later!**


	2. Prologue

I'm soooooo sorry! I decited to redo my prologue. I was discusted at my own work. It seemed so amateurish and horrible. I hope this is better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors anymore than you do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The forest was silent. Completely and utterly silent. It wasn't a calm or serene silence either. It was thick with fear and pain. The meager canyon undergrowth russled as a young ginger she-cat stepped though it, a newborn kit clamped in her jaws. She padded along the sandy ground as the moonlight turned her reddish fur pale silver. A nervous look was plastered on her face when she recalled Falconclaw's words.

"_I'll bury Dovestar. You take the kit back to camp and tell everyone what happened."_

"How do I explain this kit to the clan?" she wondered aloud.

The small she-kit mewed pitifully. The ginger cat quickened her pace; the kit was probably hungry by now. She needed to get back home and find a queen to nurse her.

The she-cat made it to the ton of the wide ravine that was the camp and raced down the slope, paws sending clouds of dust in the air. She yowled an alarm to the sleeping cats. "Wake up!" she cried, her voice echoing along the steep walls.

The cats began to leap out of their dens in the walls, looking quite confused. A cream-colored she-cat bounded to the ginger cat. "Morningpaw," she rasped, "Whose kit is that?"

Morningpaw placed the kit on the rock and meowed "Dovestar's."

Shocked murmurs ran through the large group of cats. A pale ginger tom stepped forward. "Are you saying our leader broke the warrior code?" he challenged.

"Would you doubt the word of a medicine cat?" the cream-colored cat meowed back sharply.

A glimmer of rage flashed in the tom's eyes, but he stepped down. She turned back to Morningpaw. "Who is the kit's father?" she asked, her expression questioning.

Before Morningpaw could reply, a large gray tabby tom stepped into the ravine. "I am." he replied, sitting on the dusty ground.

Yowls of outrage rang through the clan. The cream-colored cat whipped around again anger evident in her pale blue eyes. "That is enough!" she hissed. She turned back to the large tabby tom. "Falconclaw, where is Dovestar?"

The Falconclaw's ice blue eyes became clouded with sorrow. "She's dead, Lightstep." he murmured.

A dark silence gripped the cats. It seemed like ages before Lightstep padded over to the kit and grabbed her scruff. "Who will nurse this kit?" she asked through a mouthful of kit fur.

A fluffy gray she-cat stepped forward. "I will." she meowed, but her eyes were emotionless.

Lightstep nodded and handed the she-cat the small kit. "Thank you Featherstorm." she meowed gratefully.

"What is the kit's name?" asked a gray tom.

Falconclaw meowed "Hawkkit."

He leaped into the warrior's den and the rest of the cats quickly followed suite. All of the cats jumped back into their dens until Morningpaw was the only at left. She turned to the medicine den and almost left until something caught her eye. A hawk's feather and a autumn leaf floated in a breeze. They flew in perfect harmony until a strong gust blew more leaves in the mix. They swirled around for a heartbeat before scattering everywhere.

Morningpaw felt all the frost of leaf-bare gather in her limbs. A voice rang clearly in her ears. _"The forbidden meeting of hawk and leaf will cause the destruction of the clans."_

Morningpaw's eyes widened in fear. "What do you mean, Starclan!?" she cried.

The only sound was distant leaves russling in the wind and the blood pulsing in her ears. Still receiving no answers, she sighed and padded back to her nest in the medicine den.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**I hope that was a little better than the old prologue. If you review you can have some more of this!**


End file.
